


Found Again

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has found him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Lips like wine

Again will twine

With mine.

~~~~~~~

I was flying. I was kissing him and holding him and I was soaring. His lips... those wonderful lips... those wonderful, sweet lips were all I needed. Those lips reminded me of a fine, dark red wine. Almost bitter to taste, but too sweet to let go. Except they tasted like honey. Those lips were soft and strong and could do things that drove me out of my mind. And those lips were mine.

"Sirius..."

Was that my name?

"Oh god..."

"Remus..."

"Kiss me again."

Oh god, those lips...

~~~~~~~

Eyes of gold

Out of the cold

With mine I'll hold.

~~~~~~~

I could have spent the rest of my life looking into his eyes. I could literally see the rest of my life in those eyes. I could see everything I'd ever need reflected in those deep, wonderfully warm pools of brown gold. I'd seen his eyes in my dreams, in my nightmares, in the dark... everywhere. And they were always so full of love that I was afraid I would drown in it. And dear god, I was drowning now.

"You're beautiful..."

He was delusional.

"You're amazing..."

"So are you..."

"I love you."

Drowning had never looked so divine.

~~~~~~~

Bodies pressing.

Hands caressing.

Souls undressing.

~~~~~~~

His body was so close it was nearly molded to mine. It was too far. His hands were everywhere, holding and touching and touching and moving and sending me into an overload I never wanted to escape from. I needed more. He was touching my skin, and it was burning under his fingers. He was touching my face, and my shoulders, and my arms, and he was locking his strong fingers with mine, and in the name of all that was precious, I missed this. I missed him... his touch.

"Your robes..."

Were in the way.

"Too hot..."

"More. Touch me."

"More. Yes. So much more..."

I missed his love.

~~~~~~~

Passions soar.

I need you more

Now than before

~~~~~~~

Hot. Heat. Raw... wet... rising... heat. I haven't touched him- I haven't been touched- like this for twelve long, lonely years, and I'd forgotten just how deliciously hot it could be. How hot it was... I was holding him. I was finally holding him, here, in my arms, and he was holding me, and I was never, ever letting go again. I would die before letting go, because having to do it would kill me. I needed him. I needed him more than I needed to breathe...

"Oh my... Oh GOD..."

Oh sweet Merlin...

"I've missed you."

"So much..."

"Too long. Oh yes..."

I didn't need to breathe. I needed him.

~~~~~~~

A fevered kiss

Forgotten bliss

Perfection. This.

~~~~~~~

I'd almost forgotten how perfect this could be. How perfect he always was. I'd almost forgotten the excruciating pleasure that comes from him. Him and me, coming together, again. Together. I'd almost forgotten the look on his face when he was in ecstasy, and the low growl that seemed to vibrate through both of us. I'd almost forgotten the kisses and the touches and the heaven on earth that came from the very feeling of him.

"Yes... yes... yes..."

Yes? Ooh... Yes!

"Si-Sirius... love..."

"Oh... I'm going to... God!"

"... Kiss me again..."

I'd almost forgotten perfection.

~~~~~~~

Covered with scars

Bathed in the stars

The future is ours.

~~~~~~~

I've been through hell and worse, and now, I've found where Heaven's been hiding. Right here. Heaven is lying in my arms right now, resting his head on my shoulder and breathing so softly that I can barely hear the echoes of snores. Maybe there's something else out there, somewhere past the stars, but I wouldn't want it. I have every thing I need here, right here, close enough to touch. And we finally have what we missed all those empty years ago...

"Promise me..."

I promise.

"... You'll never leave."

"You'll never leave."

"Thank you Padfoot."

We have a future.


End file.
